Level 1277
:For mobile players, there is a glitch affecting Reality level and which causes them to load unreleased versions of this level. This made Wafer Wharf harder than it is intended, where it is supposed to introduce candy order level. | moves = | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 69 | previous = 1276 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1278 | nexttype = Ingredients }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *Colour bomb + striped candy combinations being hard to create and liquorice swirls being dispensed which limits the usefulness of the above combination. *Five colours make the level a slightly bit easier to create the large amount of special candies needed on the level. *Conveyor belts and teleporters are present, which can either ruin the player’s combinations he/she sets up. *If the player can reach the UFOs on the four corners, this will give him/her almost the entire wrapped candy order needed to pass the level. It is not mandatory to release all of them because they are not part of the required order and may distract the player from creating the colour bomb + striped candy combinations if they have not done that. *The orders are worth 38,000 points,(18 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) + (4 combinations × 5,000 points per combination) = 38,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Attempt to start the board with at least one colour bomb match. They are considered the hardest special candy to create, and you will need them on orders. Try to aim for the colour bombs on the side so they may not accidentally become detonated by cascades. *Whenever a combination can be collected, perform it immediately before you lose it to cascades. Since there are only five colours, your combination you might have been saving may be long lost after making an innocent match-three move. *When you completed all combination, then unlock a UFO, activate it with striped candy. The UFO will place three wrapped candies anywhere on the board, and these candies will count towards your order, making the level easier to complete. Trivia *This level has became well known, as it is the cause of the glitch in level 126 and 127 on mobile. However, neither glitched levels have exactly the same order requirements than this level. Thus, this is the 'true' version of the glitched 126 and 127, more than 1000 levels after. *The unreleased version of this level is identical to the glitched level 126 on mobile. **This version is also nearly identical to level 127 on mobile, except that this version requires three more wrapped candies. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery M1177.png|Mobile version Level 1277 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Diamond District levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor belt portals Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels